Connecting Skies (2701)
by EmeraMist
Summary: A child in Italy, where have his family gone? Don't move, that man said, Tsuna should've known better than to listen... When Reborn sees potential in a child, a mentor is not his only forte. Another Sky desperate for a Sky her own age's company and friendship, an overprotective hitman Sun, when he goes back home, when he meets them, what chaos will ensue? Parental R27, and 2701.


**So this is another KHR story, exploring the element where our favourite brunette has been abandoned by his parents in another place. For those who read Trinisette Heirs, yeah, I know the length of this chapter isn't as long as the ones in TTH, but hey, its just the prologue here.**

**This story is written for Pavel1234, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**That Fateful Day**

Rain... it was raining.

A small family of four walked together, the parents at the back, overlooking two children. Fraternal twins, with contrasting personalities as well.

The blonde cheered as he jumped around, getting himself wet all over and still trying to catch the rain falling, He completely ignored the warnings about getting sick from his parents and ran out of the shelter of the umbrella that the other twin was holding. He darted and danced out of the way of the hand trying to grab him back.

The other twin was a stark contrast to the first, one, he was the older twin by a minute, and two, instead of enjoying himself and playing in the rain, the young four-year-old only looked at what the other was doing and sighed in resignation, his shoulders tensing in preparation for something he had grown used to very quickly. That something turned out to be someone he was related to, someone he shared blood with.

"Damn it, you useless boy! All you had to do was make sure Nari-kun stayed under the umbrella!" The elder man behind them yelled at him with anger evident in his voice. You could see his fingers tensing, as if holding back the urge to hit the child.

But no, he wouldn't commit an act of violence in front of his dearest and only son, Sawada Ienari. So he had to hold it in, they were still in public, after all.

The boy who was being yelled at looked as if he wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut. He knew better, talking would only make things worse, and besides, this was a very normal occurrence for him anyway. He didn't even try to look to his mother for help, one, that would only serve to make the blonde man foam at the mouth, he doesn't want to experience what would happen if the man became even more outraged.

He resisted the urge to rub against his bandaged shoulder, the feeling of glass shards digging in and glass being broken over skin endlessly without stopping was a distressing experience. Best to do everything to avoid that outcome, at least the man never hit him with that long leather strip he wore around his jeans...

He shivered internally, and cursed his active imagination.

Two, the lady would never look at him, she would always turn her gaze somewhere else, ignoring his pleas for help. She would rather stay oblivious, he thought bitterly, not even saying or doing anything for him. Everything was always for the other one, this he knew, but really, could he blame Ienari for all of this?

He wanted to, he really does, but deep down, he knows that he's just innocent, he doesn't know anything. The man was good at acting, but not good at lying, the lady was horrible at both, but she was good at diverting...

She never helps, yet she never joins in the yelling of her husband, she was equally horrible as a parent, as an adult. The other man was just downright abusive.

The man scoffed at glared at the brunette before pulling back the blonde child. Sawada Tsunayoshi hoped that the blonde man would just leave him alone after that, but it was just too good to wish, wasn't it? The blonde man immediately swiped the umbrella out of his hands and walked past him, bumping his injured shoulder harshly and sent him to the rough ground.

It was all made to look like an accident for the sake of the man's precious Nari-kun, Tsuna thought, a little resentful of the big difference each of the them were being treated.

"Oh no! Sorry Tsu-kun but Nari-kun looked sick, I'm sure you'll be fine... I didn't mean to bump into you though, you are so careless, falling over nothing." The man said, with a sickly sweet tone that just made the brunette twin want to hit him. A hand appeared in front of him and without a second word, it took hold of his wrist and pulled him to his feet.

To any outsiders, it just looks like a father berating his son for being too careless and helping him up, but to Tsuna, it was just an excuse to hurt him more. He couldn't hide the wince and pained gasp as he felt the man grip his wrist so tightly, Tsuna was thankful it wasn't broken.

But it was sore... so sore...

They arrived at a playground, Ienari already asleep and being carried with one hand by the man. Something was giving Tsuna a headache, why does he have the feeling that his life would forever change?

The blonde man looked even scarier, Tsuna thought it was because of the grey clouds and the dark sky, but there was a feeling of unease in the air that made Tsuna think that he himself was scarier than usual. The man coaxed, more like pushed, him to a nearby swing under a large tree. An apt makeshift shelter, he noted, there was rain, but lesser than without the tree over his head.

What did that man have in mind?

"Hey, Tsunayoshi," Tsuna stiffened, something really wasn't right. That man never used his name without an insult, ever! Usually it was boy, or Dame-Tsuna, sometimes worthless, or any other insults really, Tsuna never bothered to keep track, it wasn't good for his already darkened mental state. "Nari-kun is tired and sick, so me and your mother will stop by a nearby hotel and book a room. We'll set him down there, now you just wait here until we come back, we don't have enough umbrellas see. You'll be safe as long as you don't move."

Tsuna was bewildered, this was... unexpected, and rather out-of-the-ordinary. Sawada Iemitsu would never ever think about his safety before, something...

Something wasn't right, but what?

And what's the deal with emphasizing the last two words.

Tsuna looked and saw that Ienari was still asleep, the lady, Sawada Nana still didn't look at him but... there was something new in her expression, something he had never seen before. Sadness, and guilt, why...? He took a look at the snoring younger twin in the man's arms, and he has a feeling that this might be the last time they see each other again in a long, long time...

He shook of those confusing thoughts, intelligent he may be, but he has no idea why he even feels this why. He looked at the man who gave him part of his DNA, yet never acted like someone who was supposed to care for him. There was this impatient look in his eyes, and a shadow of a smirk... the glint of victory, something going his way, satisfaction, something was about to be fulfilled...

Against his best judgement, and to avoid further harm, he nodded. The man looked downright evil, but the look was gone in a flash, so fast that Tsuna thought he must've imagined it. "Good..." Then, he walked away, no other words were spoken. The lady hurriedly followed the man, but not without a quick glance of sorrow at the brunette.

He watched them as they walked out of the sight, the rain started to get heavier and the tree couldn't provide as much shelter as before anymore... there they were, walking down that road, they seemed lighter... the man did anyway, the lady, she seemed... weird. She always was weird though, he considered.

His two petite hands, one scarred badly because of that burning kettle back home, grasped onto the chains of the swing he was sitting on tightly, the lightning flashing above him and thunder growling, he glanced down at his own two feet.

He watched as people passed the playground, scurrying here and there to get back home, to take shelter from the storm. The branches sway back and forth, the area foggy with water vapour and steam rising from the ground because of the contrasting temperature of cold rain. Ah, Italy was such a nice place, the rain ruined the view from where he was sitting...

Where in Italy was he, anyway? He wondered why he had never asked that question.

Thirty minutes, he noted. He was always good at accurately predicting how much time had passed and what time of the day it was, mostly, it was some sort of feeling more than anything else. Thirty minutes had passed, the place they were staying at was only a good 10 minutes walk from here, and that would make it 20 to walk back here from there.

Perhaps they were having trouble?

Tsunayoshi doubted it, yet he continued to stay at the spot, lightly swinging his legs back and forth, keeping an eye out for danger. Italy was a nice place, yes, however, he had already seen many scary people in suits and suspicious get-ups walking around, he shivered, he didn't want to meet them...

An hour passed, still no sign. That's strange, where are they? Were they lost, the innocent child in him wondered with a heavy heart.

Something inside his mind told him that, no, no they weren't.

He swallowed. That's fine, it's only been an hour right?

The rain wasn't letting up.

He waited once again, night had come to chase away the unseen sun, rain still continued to fall. Two hours now... did they... did they forget about him?

Maybe they forgot about the playground's location? But the scary man told him not to move, and he did pull Tsunayoshi here very purposefully, so no, forgetting the location probably wasn't the case... But it had been two hours...

Another hour passed, most people were in their homes, the doors had all been locked, it was dark, yet he had a feeling it was just nearing 8 at night. He was hungry... they had him miss lunch just now because Ienari wanted more.

Three hours had passed since the man left...

He had a bad feeling, that they weren't coming back to get him...

_Is this what the news call abandonment?_

_How cruel..._

* * *

The rain was slowly letting up, so he stood up and walked away from the playground. They weren't coming back for him, that was clear to him now. Don't move, he said. He decided that it was just plain idiotic for him to obey, he needed food, something to drink for his parched throat. He was aware of his body shivering and as he touched his forehead, the start of a fever, but he didn't care, not now...

_Safety first, safety first..._

Those suited people started to come out again, as soon as the rain stopped, he could see clearer, there was that man on the building turned away from his direction, he was in some sort of position to make himself seem flatter. He saw some sort of long metal barrel, what was it called again?

Oh right, a rifle.

He wondered how to get to safety, and without meeting up with any bad people, however, he couldn't speak this country's language. He wasn't even fluent in Japanese, his own language! He was 4, for gods sake...

_Don't go down there..._

He clutched the side of his head, there was a feeling he had, that he should avoid that road, he thought dreadfully. Ah, this weird feeling seemed to be very helpful, he decided as he took the opposite road, and heard gunshots coming from the road he avoided.

He ended up at a dead end, after some turns and avoiding many roads, he smelled blood... He turned around to retrace his steps when he ran into three large men with menacing expressions.

His eyes widened in terror as the voice in his head urged him to _run runrunrunrun_!

"Well lookie here, a precious little child." The middle men crouched down and sneered at him. "Don't you just love the terror in their eyes?"

"And he looks so lost! Like a little lamb, hahahaha!" The left man laughed, sending shivers down his spine. He backed up into the dead end and was reminded that he was trapped.

"Estraneo would pay a lot for young-uns like him, don't you say captain?" the last man laughed and licked his lips, stepping forward and was suddenly the closest to Tsunayoshi.

_Stay away stay away... need to escape, I'm trapped! No no no nonononono!_

He began to tremble in trepidation, someone please save him, he begged mentally, shutting his eyes tightly. He was completely unaware of some sort of aura in him seeping out of his soul, unaware of the change of atmosphere, unaware that something was slowly being unlocked within his soul.

"A young Sky, ah..." the left man sighed relaxing his body. "Definitely a high price, he looks like a cutie too." He got closer to him as well...

"I know what you two are thinking..." the middle man said, smirking. Tsuna curled into small ball. ":Aw, look how he's trying to hide! I guess we can play with him before we sell him... go ahead, you two."

The other men approached him, on his left and right, he was completely trapped! "No..." he whispered out, it didn't help matters, the three men just laughed harder. They were surrounding him now, trapped, definitely trapped.

His life had always been such a horrifying mess, he recalled. The last time he had genuinely smile was years back, when he had just turned one years old. Before that, he sighed in remembrance, he was actually still being treated as a proper child. Everything changed on his first birthday.

Ienari wanted to impress his papa, so he let him speak first, when Tsunayoshi then spoke, he was ignored. He expected that, the man was an airhead always too focused on one thing, but it went on, and on, and on...

Ienari learned to blame others for his own wrongdoings, and things just got worse from then on.

Then to Italy, treated like a slave, abandoned in the middle of nowhere. He ran to find shelter, and instead met up with strange men who was no doubt going to ruin him, hurt him, sell him, if that was what he heard right.

He had always picked things up quicker than others, observant about his surroundings, he may not be as intelligent as the genius kids and may only have average smarts, but his strange and accurate feeling always made up for his shortcomings.

Ah, but that would not help anymore now, would it?

He winced as one man grabbed onto his neck harshly, forcing his chin up and another tapped the side of his eyes, a silent warning to open them. He did so, and was horrified at the menacing leers on the men's faces. "Such a beautiful young boy you are, you'll be ruined when we sell you..."

The hand was coming closer to his face, oh god oh god ohgodohgod! Stopstopstop, someone please help, anyone...

A gunshot.

"Cazzo! Who was that?! The area was empty, accidenti!"

The man then fell sideways, blood leaking out of the other side... a bullet, right into the neck...

"Damn it, someone's here. Oi! Come and show your face, you cow-"

Another one dead, bullet to the back of the head, Tsuna noted in fright. Was this newcomer good or bad?

"Merde! Merde merde! Who... y-you..."

"Ciaossu."

* * *

A shadow jumped in front of him and the remaining man, the one in the middle, backed away quickly, as if frightened. He abruptly stopped as bullets hit the ground just beside his legs, an unspoken warning, the man gulped. "Y-y-you, one of the Arcobaleno... what do you want from me?!"

It was... a toddler, in a suit and a fedora. Nevermind, Tsuna figured this would probably be normal to these strange men, wait, that was a chameleon on the fedora? What...? Tsuna blinked in confusion, words not coming out of him because of shock. "Hello, kiddo, what are you doing here all alone, hm?"

"I-I..." he couldn't get the words out, and that was when the toddler, someone very dangerous and fearsome, he deduced from the man's reaction (there's a pool of liquid by that man's... he's peeing himself... oh), realised that he was not a native.

"A Japanese child? Whatever, you can tell me later, but now..." the toddler's chameleon climbed onto his hand and Tsuna watched in amazement as it transformed into a gun of the same green shade.

He snapped out of his awe when the baby fired the gun and the man gasped in pain. The man's legs became bloody, his feet useless, his face streaked with tears... yet he wasn't dead, such pain must be commonplace, the brunette frowned.

The baby hopped onto the sobbing man's chest and took a look at his suit, and nodded in satisfaction. "Estraneo huh, you deserve the pain then."

Bullets peppered the man's limbs, his ear was bleeding crazily, and his voice became harsh and dry after screaming for so long. Pleas escaped his mouth, he started to beg and Tsuna felt anger, he deserved all this, he shouldn't beg for a chance to live! He deserved to die! Which sick and twisted person would do that to a child, he knew what they were about to do, and if that wasn't it, he also knew that they were about to sell him! Like he was livestock or a toy or something!

That man deserved to die!

He didn't even realise that he had bloodlust leaking out of him, didn't even notice the interested gaze of the baby in front of him, he was focused on his anger. But no words were spoken, he still had no idea if he was next.

"You'll bleed out, slowly." the baby said darkly. "You see, me and my other... pals, we despise people like you. One of those bullets I shot from Leon contains slow acting poison, it'll travel your bloodstream until it reaches your heart, but its a slow process. You'll feel an agonizing burning sensation once it starts moving, the closer it gets to your heart, or in rare occasions, your brain, the more painful it gets."

As if on cue, the man started to gasp and scream, his hand reaching over to his other wrist and gripping it, as if futilely trying to prevent the inevitable. The baby, the man called him an Arcobaleno, wore a dark expression and Tsuna, for some odd reason, felt safe around him...

"Follow me kiddo, I'll lead you to my temporary apartment I'm staying at here. Then you can tell me everything, got it?" the baby may or may not be threatening the child, but Tsuna nodded all the same, that strange feeling in his head told him he could trust this baby. A danger to everybody, but to him, a safe zone.

"Okay..." he agreed softly, and the baby raised his eyebrows.

"You really shouldn't trust so easily you know? What if I wanted to take you to whoever those men were talking about? I might be just killing them to get the credit? Maybe I just want someone to torture, you really shouldn't trust so easily around these parts of Italy, kid."

Tsuna slowly shook his head, and the Arcobaleno looked on in vague curiosity. "I... I have a feeling, something like a voice but not... it's always accurate, and it's telling me that I can trust you." He looked at the baby with determined eyes. Said baby smirked, that's some nice resolve and determination, that feeling could play a large role too, such potential and that bloodlust...

Interesting child.

Innocence, naivety, and bloodlust, a feeling. Like his goddaughter's own daughter, potential brimming to the core. He made the right choice interfering.

Though he said nothing more as he just continued to walk, leading the child to his apartment. He caught the child's eyes darting back and forth around his surroundings, taking it in, analysing it...

Yes, truly interesting. He thought as he hoped onto his shoulder, pointing the boy in the right directions.

"What's your name, kid? I can't call you kid, or boy forever, now can I?" He smirked.

"...Tsunayoshi." the boy said, with a great deal of hesitation, that was good, the baby realized that the only reason he revealed his name was because he had already deemed him trustworthy.

"You're Japanese, that's not your full name."

He watched as the boy paled, and his fists clenching in anger, hurt evident on his face. The baby raised an eyebrow, ah, family problems. Japanese, alone, cold, confused, dirt all over, he was probably abandoned or left behind.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I'm not a Sawada anymore. Never was..." the last two words were spoken in a whisper, but the baby still heard it. Sawada... Iemitsu has a lot to answer for, but maybe he'll consider whether or not to confront the idiotic CEDEF boss after he heard the kid's story.

He smirked. "There's no point not knowing my name, everyone around here knows it anyway."

The boy looked at him in mild curiosity as the baby tipped his fedora.

"I'm the World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn."

* * *

**And that's a done for the prologue! And yes, it's one of those stories where tsuna is abandoned by his family, but there's gonna be quite a lot of elements that i hope would make the story much more interesting and unique. **

**Hmm... i wonder, should I bring back the YUNIted cafe from TTH? Pretty tempting, though it can be a side element and not that important...**

**I'll also be gone for awhile, school's started back up and I regret saying that this year would be easy... because it is NOT agh! So updates won't be frequent, but I promise you all, my stories won't be abandoned, not TTH, CS, HLL, none of these will be abandoned.**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

Notes:

1) They're in Italy, unknown part of the country, well, unknown for now.

2) That's definitely gonna be parental R27 in this story, Sawada Iemitsu is definitely in Reborn's bad books now.


End file.
